In the field of gymnastics, an apparatus used by gymnasts is a "horizontal bar" (sometimes also referred to as a "high bar" or "crossbar"), which is essentially a horizontal bar supported at its two ends by substantially vertical support posts. A gymnast performs on the horizontal bar by grasping the horizontal bar with the hands and performing various body or "exercise" routines. Such horizontal bars may be used in a practice environment over a "pit" filled with padding (such as loose rubber foam blocks), to provide a safe landing location for the gymnast after he or she releases the horizontal bar (either intentionally or unintentionally).
As may be understood, such horizontal bars can be quite difficult to reach without some assistance, especially if a pit is used. Therefore in the prior art an apparatus has been developed for providing a movable platform to provide support for a gymnast when mounting such a horizontal bar. USSR Patent No. 936,946 (at least in its English-language translation) discloses the use of a platform 5 which appears to provide a "step", to allow a gymnast to access the horizontal bar. After the weight of the gymnast is released from the platform, the platform appears to be configured to swing out of the way, pivoting about a vertical axis under the force of a torsion spring, such that it is out of the exercise range of the gymnast, or in a "safe zone". FIG. 1 of the USSR Patent No. 936,946 illustrates the operating and nonoperating positions of the "step".
It appears that the USSR Patent No. 936,946 apparatus utilizes one of the vertical support posts 1 for what appears to be its primary means of support. It is submitted that the weight of person situated atop the platform is essentially supported by the vertical bar to which the platform is attached. Furthermore, the "vertical" nature of the pivoting appears to necessitate the use of a relatively small platform.
Some gymnastics routines may include difficult and possibly dangerous movements for the gymnast. Therefore, it is known in the art to use a "spotter", a second person positioned adjacent the horizontal bar, to assist the gymnast during his or her routines. The spotter can provide body support or other assistance during a routine. However, at times it may be difficult for the spotter to provide spotting assistance for a gymnast who is practicing moves which are out of the reach of the spotter. It appears to applicant that the USSR apparatus would not allow for the use by a spotter; instead it appears to be for use as a step by a gymnast when approaching the bar.
Although the prior art has some advantages, it may be seen that several disadvantages nevertheless exist. For example, the prior art apparatus discussed above would appear to provide a particularly "stable" configuration which would allow a "spotter" to provide spotting assistance. For example, the platform 5 of the USSR reference would appear to be too small for use by a spotter while performing duties which at times can require room for movement (the USSR "step" appears quite small) and can require a stable supporting surface (the USSR reference would appear to be relatively unstable along at least one of its vertical axes).
Therefore, it may be seen that a need exists in the art for an apparatus for use with gymnastics horizontal bar apparatuses, which facilitate the use of a "spotter" to assist one using a horizontal bar, which is safe, stable, easy to use, and provides adequate room for the spotter to stand.